Deception at Sea
by KrisMs
Summary: Inuyasha is a feared pirate and kagome is his POW. will it be love at first sight or fight.
1. Chapter 1

Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Summary: It's the day and age of Pirates. The most feared is the silver Hanyou Inuyasha. What if one of his prisoners of war captures his heart?

Chapter 1:

Off the coast of the vast ocean there was a bustling port full of merchants and shop owners. The town of Pepsi was a well known trading post. There was a small hill with a grand house at the top. There was one road that leads from the town to the house. The house was that of the Higurashi's. The Higurashi's were a very influential family. They had their hand in the political parties of the world and many merchant vessels. The owner of the house was Hidaki Higurashi. He had two children a son and a daughter. His son Souta was the oldest He was already turning twenty. He was currently studying to take over the family business. His daughter Kagome was only 18. Her beauty was unsurpassed in the town and some say she was even more beautiful than any or the maidens in other towns near and far. Their mother had passed way when the children were still small. There was an assassination attempt on their family and she was killed in the fight. It was that day at her funeral that he decides that he didn't want his kids to become helpless like their mother was. The very next day he hired martial arts teacher to train his children in the ways of a warrior. The each excelled at it and soon surpassed there masters. Every year they would train with a different sensei. Souta took well to Sais at a very young age. Kagome also was proficient with Sais, but her real talent was with a bow and arrow. Her eyes never let her down and she rarely missed as shot.

Today was one of those days he was glad he trained his kids as warriors. There were many rumors among the incoming merchants about pirates coming. One of the rumors that he heard the most was that. The silver hanyou, Inuyasha was heading to this port. Fleeing was no longer an option at this point. Inuyasha's ship was the fastest in the world which was why he never got caught. Hidaki knew what Inuyasha wanted. He wanted the Shikon No tama. The Shikon could grant unlimited power to humans' demons alike. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he would not get out of this house alive, but he was going to be damned sure that his kids would get out alive. It was then that his kids came into the room.

"Father!" Kagome yelled. "Souta said that he saw shops on the horizon, they will be here by dark."

"Yes father" Souta said "They will be here soon; we will need to prepare for their arrival. I'm positive they are pirates."

Hidaki nodded and sent Souta off but kept Kagome here.

"Kagome come here I have something of great importance to tell you."

Kagome obeyed. She was known to be a little stubborn but never to he father. She never wanted to upset their father, especially after their mother died. He never was the same. She never had the heart to tell him that she didn't want to stay in this town forever. She wanted to travel the world on the seven seas. She knew her dream would never come true. But it was a price to pay she just wanted her father to be happy and if that meant her staying in the port than she would stay. She looked at her father now wondering what he wanted.

"Kagome as you well know you are a miko. Your mother was also a miko. It was her family in which you inherit your powers. Her family protects jewel from evil. I think you know the story. The story of the Shikon No Tama." Hidaki awaited her reaction.

"Yes father Grandpa told me the story many times I practically know it by heart. Midroriko, one of our ancestors fought demons in a cave for seven days. In a last effort to save the world, she plunged her hand into her heart and pulled out the last remaing force of her power, the Shikon. She sucked to last demons into the jewel and died successfully purging the land of the four demon souls. Many demons wanted to power the Shikon held but the children of Midroriko protected it excellently. Grandpa said that mother had it, but it was never found after she died."

Kagome had he eyes looking down. It was always hard for her to talk about her mother, especially around her father.

"Yes Kagome that right, but the jewel wasn't lost. Your mother told me where it was before she died." Hidaki took deep breath. "It's inside you; Kagome your mother sensed your enormous Miko power the day you were born. She knew you were the perfect one to keep it since she knew she was dying."

"How can I have it? I've never even seen the Shikon before how can I have it?" she asked again.

Hidaki walked around his desk and placed his hand over her forehead. He stomach started to glow brightly.

"There it is Kagome. Your mother cast a final spell with her last breath at transferred it to you."

Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. 'How? When? Where?' All of these thought were busting through her head when Souta ran into the room.

"Father, Father! The pirates are attacking. What do you want us to do.?"

"I want you to try to escape. Kagome please don't let anyone take what I have given to you. Don't let anyone know you have it, it will only make it worst. Souta, protect each other. You two are all you guys have left in the world. I fear I won't make it out of here."

"Father doesn't speak like that. You'll come with us we will escape together."

Kagome was almost in tears. She didn't want her father to stay just to give them a chance.

"No Kagome, I will stay and give you guys a fighting chance."

**Bang Crash Boom**

'Well there goes that Idea.'

"What was that?" Said Souta

Just then the door crashed down. When the dust settled there stood the most feared pirate of all the land.

Inuyasha looked at the occupants of the room. He saw the tallest man in the center of the room and assumed that he was the great Hidaki Higurashi himself. Then he saw another boy that didn't look to be too old. Inuyasha just brushed it off and assumed that he was the son. Then his eyes landed on a girl that stood slightly off to the side. She looked at him with wide eyes, but her eyes didn't have fear in them like most of his prey, it was more that awe. He didn't have time to analyze the look in her eyes. He was taking in and being distracted with everything else that was attached to her. The hair was brushed neatly into a half ponytail not a strand out of place. Her dress clung to her every curve, but didn't reveal much, it left him imagining what was under her garments. Her dress was a dark burgundy with gold trim on it making her look fabulous. He didn't doubt the fact that that probably was one of her casual dresses. When her eyes landed back on her face he noticed the color of her eyes. They were a very beautiful ocean blue. He finally remembered what he was there for; there was no time to get distracted by a pretty girl, hormones be damned.

"Where is it Hidaki?" Inuyasha said calmly

"I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where is the Shikon No Tama?" Inuyasha was getting impatient. Naraku was hot on there trail. He didn't want to confront him till he had the jewel securely in his hands.

"I will never tell you where it is Inuyasha no matter what you do." Hidaki was not going to back down.

Just then the widows broke and more pirates came inside the room. Only instead of clean cut looking pirates, the new pirates were ugly and dirty and looked as if they haven't even seen a bath in there entire lives. The only one in the whole group that even looked human was a man with wavy long dark hair. His eyes were blood red. He sent fear into everyone in the room.

"Hidaki Higurashi, I am Naraku. If you won't give the jewel to my rival, then give it to me."

Naraku awaited his answer.

"Never you vile disgusting beast."

"Fine have it your way." Naraku answered calmly.

He took out a dagger from his inner coat pocket and threw it swiftly at Hidaki.

"No" he heard Kagome scream before Naraku left the same way he came.

Kagome collapsed to the floor as she saw her father killed. Souta bent down to try to comfort his sister event though he was having a hard time coping with everything that just happened. Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of her eyes. Her father just died before her eyes and now she and Souta were probably going to suffer to same fate. Then she felt a searing pain on her neck It Made her head throb but the pain was soon eased when darkness consumed her vision.

'What did you do?" Souta asked when his sister collapses in his arm.

"I hit a pressure point on her neck, and I knocked her out." Inuyasha said like it was an everyday thing.

"Why?" Souta asked confused

"She's miko so she is going to help me find the Shikon No Tama." Inuyasha responded daring the twerp to challenge him

Souta stayed silent for awhile. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. He watched as Inuyasha bent to pick up his unconscious sister. It was only when they were almost out the door did her responding. He ran up to Inuyasha quickly and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. I won't let you hurt her not while I'm alive."

"Don't worry kid I won't hurt her in anyway. I need her. I don't hurt people who help me so as long as she obeys nothing happens to her. She will be treated as if she was a princess on my ship but only if she cooperates. If she doesn't then she isn't going to have a very pleasant stay on my ship."

"Deal" Souta shook Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha looked Souta up and down. "How old are you?"

"Almost Twenty"

"Can you fight?"

"Yes I can."

"Well grab what ever weapons you use and meet me at the dock. Make it snappy I told my first mate to send the row boat at Midnight."

Souta nodded and ran our room like hell was at his heels. He entered a room that was lined with weapons. He pulled a ruck sack out of a cupboard and started to fill his back. He started by placing daggers and throwing stars in. Then he placed Kagome's bow and three quivers of White arrows. Each quiver packed full. Then he put in a whip and a set of Kodachi. He moved from wall to wall placing Katanas and other swords in the bag. Then he grabbed a staff and other larger weapons. He tied to back shut surprised it fit all in. The he pulled a set of Sais out of a box along with a Black glove. He tied the Sais to his thighs and ran out of the room with all of the equipment. He met Inuyasha at the docks shortly after he left the house. When Inuyasha saw him he wondered how a mere human could carry such weight. As soon as Souta came up to him a row boat was pulling into dock. The weird thing was that no one was rowing it. Inuyasha took great care in making sure Kagome was comfy in his arms when he sat down. Souta soon follow placing his bag in the corner. The boat started moving when they were settling.

"How is the boat moving?" Souta asked

"Hair." Inuyasha answered. Upon seeing his confused face he explained. There is a hair demon aboard my ship. Hair is attached to the row boat and she is pulling it from the Actual ship."

Souta's eyes lit up with understanding. Then they heard a grown from Kagome. She was starting to stir. When her eyes opened she looked around her surrounding. When she saw who was in the boat with her she started crying again remembering what happened before she passed out.

"Stop crying wench, it gets on my nerves" Inuyasha said without looking down. To the passengers he seemed to be cold and unkind, but in actuality he was a softie for women who cried. He couldn't stand it for some reason. It had always been his weakness even as a kid.

"Why you arrogant pig! I would kill you if I could see clearly."

She grumbled as her head throbbed again. He faintly heard here chuckle.

"Well then wench, I'll tell you the rules. Number one: You will do whatever I say. Number two: You will help me find the Shikon no Tama. You follow these rules nothing will happen to you. If you don't I can't be held responsible for what my crew does to a pretty little girl like you."

Kagome had the idea that he wasn't kidding. She audibly swallowed. Then he continued.

"Your brother has so willing donated his services to me in order to protect you and make sure I keep up my end of the deal."

Kagome looked at her brother he nodded slightly.

"I will eventually kill Naraku wench, so if you want revenge all you have to do if help me find the Shikon. Deal"

He stuck his hand out to her waiting her to shake it. His proposal was most generous in his eyes. There was no reason why she shouldn't take it. Then he felt her daintily hand slip into his. Her skin felt so soft against his rough hands.

"Deal" he heard faintly. "So tell me about your crew, captain" She said sarcastically.

"Well Miroku is my first mate. Umm...well he's a pervert so if you feel him touch you backside just give him a good slap. But all around he's a good guy. Then there's Sango. She's the only female pirate in the ship. People say its bad luck to have a woman on the ship, but it's even worst luck to not have her. Shippo is a small fox youkai on the ship. We found he floating in the ocean, we took pity on him and he serves as a cabin boy of sorts. Kaede is our nurse on board. She's a miko like you but no at strong. Umm…I think that's it. No one else to report everybody else on the ship is expendable. I don't even think I know all there names."

Kagome had to laugh at this but before she could respond to his talk they hit something. She looked up and saw a ship. Inuyasha motioned for her to get up and climb up the ladder. She quickly climbed up a lot faster than Inuyasha would have expected. He was about to follow her, but Souta cut him off.

"Like I'm going to let you follow my sister up she's wearing a dress pervert."

"Hey, I wasn't even thinking about that, give me some credit." Inuyasha replied with a sheepish grin

"Right, sure, Okay"

The Souta went up and Inuyasha soon followed. When he got up on top he saw his crew gleaming at Kagome and Souta standing protectively next to her. He quickly walked behind her and crossed his arms looking intimidating.

"Hey she's off limits to you vermin, She's mine got it. Anyone have a problem with it than take it up with me." He didn't expect anyone to stand up to him but was even more surprised to see that it was Kagome that spoke.

"What the hell did you say, I most certainly am not yours. I belong to no man and especially not you I just met you. I agreed to help you and follow your orders but that in no way implied that was to be your cabin wench. Now before you even get any ideas tell me where I'm staying. I'm tired from yelling at you and I still have a head ache." She crossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes.

Inuyasha watched her through out her ranting and raving and thought she looked beautiful. But no matter how pretty she looked she still disobeyed him.

"You are staying in my room so I can make sure you don't do anything sneaky."

"Over my dead body!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes quickly scanned to area and spotted a rail. She ran at it quickly and jumped onto the rail. Then she propelled her self up and flip dived into the water. She landed with a splat. As soon as she was up for air she started paddling away. She stopped when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Look here wench you can agree to my terms of die. Those are shark infested waters you're swimming in." He said with a smirk. He saw the look of terror that passed her face before she nodded her head vigorously. She swam back to the side of the ship and climbed up the ladder. When she was close to the edge she felt a hand grab her and pull her over. She fell into a warm body and looked up to see a pair of molten gold eyes. She felt her face heat up and the sight of him but quickly rid her thoughts of that when she realized that she was on a pirate ship and she was extremely wet.

Quote: Only in America do banks leave their doors wide open, but tie their pens to the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deception at Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

People on board the ship started to give her cat calls and whistled at her wet figure. Her cheeks started to turn a rosy hue because of her embarrassment.

"Look do you have anything I can change into so that I don't die."

"Yeah, Sango will take you to my room you can find some stuff in there to wear. Don't expect anything fancy this isn't one of your luxury ships."

"Well thanks for your concern asshole."

"Whatever, Sango! Come here I need you to show her to my room."

A pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up. She was dressed in a tight black and pink outfit that was obviously meant for fighting. She carried a sword at her waist and a massive boomerang on her back.

"Hi I'm Sango; I'll show you to your new quarters."

Once they were out of earshot of all of the demons on the ship Sango started talking again.

"I'm glad there's someone else on this ship that doesn't take crap from Inuyasha. Keep it up. Eventually he won't care what you do because you'll give him a headache. That's how I get away with everything."

"Well that is the most useful piece of information I have gotten since I got here. But I don't think it's gonna work. He needs me to find the Shikon No Tama. I doubt he will let me just roam free."

"Well then we are going to have to use your feminine genes aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you could dress really sexy, so that he's distracted by you all the time, it might work. I did it with Miroku. I didn't take into account that he's a pervert, at first he didn't want to approach me, but then he decided he would win my heart by touching my but; I don't know where he gets his logic."

"Well it would be worth a try, but between you and me, I wouldn't mind staying here. I don't really want to leave. It's not the greatest thing in the world being nobility. Your never allowed to do anything fun. I and Souta have always wanted to travel, go out see the world. I think that's part of the reason why he didn't kill Inuyasha yet."

"Oh I don't think he could have done that. Inuyasha is more powerful than he looks."

"So is Souta. We have been trained as warriors since the day we could walk. Souta masters all forms of Double blades like Sais and Double crescent blades. I also master such weapons. Sais I better at but I like the bow and arrow best. We had to be masters at all forms of martial arts as well. Hand to hand combat was a necessity."

"Wow Inuyasha might just keep you on the ship forever as warriors then. He always wants the best fighters on his ship to make it unbeatable. Does he know you guys can fight?"

"No I don't think he knows I can, but he might think Souta can, or at least he thinks Souta can defend himself. I saw him bring his Sais with him and I think he snuck on the favorite bow."

"What's so special about your bow?

"I made it myself, I died it black and made the string so tight that only I can string it, let alone pull the bow back."

"What about demons they have a lot of strength surely one of them could do it."

"Well yes they could but they would die trying. I purify the string for years. Every morning I would just pour more and most power into it. If a demon touches it they would be burned. And if I ever run dry on power, I have a handy reserve that would recharge me."

"Wow, I never imagined a girl like you to hold such power, I think we will have a beautiful friend ship Kagome, but enough chatter we need to get you changed and here is your new quarters."

Sango opened the door to a very big room on the lower decks the walls were plain some holding maps and other gadgets. The bed was huge and it was covered in red satin sheets. There was a wardrobe to the side of the bed and a dress on the opposite wall.

"I'll leave you to get dressed; Inuyasha will wonder what's taking so long."

Once Sango left Kagome immediately went to the wardrobe. She found many of Inuyasha's White shirts and pants. Most of them were brown and black; off to the side she found red shirts and blue shirts. Given what she had, Kagome thought of some extraordinary outfits. She extracted a pair of brown and black pants and a shirt of each color. Kagome found a needle and thread in one of the drawers and immediately set to work. If one passed by the door they would here ripping of cloth and some frustrated groans. In the end she was finished. She put on her new outfit and left the room following the same path she used to get there to get back to the deck. As soon as she stepped up on the deck she spotted Inuyasha, He was at the wheel of the ship and looking directly at her. She decided to put her plan in action as slowing walked up to him. As she passed by other men she heard them drop objects they were holding, of just randomly stop talking to stare at her.

When she got to Inuyasha he was looking her up and down.

"What are you wearing?"

"I found these clothes in your room and I mended them a little so the fit better."

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing one of his red shirts except she tore in half so that it ended about two inched below her breasts. Her pants weren't that much better. They were skin tight and rode very low on her hips. His eyes kept getting drawn to her very creamy flat stomach and her cleavage that was barely showing. Snapping out of his thoughts about Kagome he looked around to see the men ogling at her.

"Off limits remember." Inuyasha stated while glaring at his crew

"Don't forget Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she came closer to him almost eliminating all space between them. She brought her face next to his as if about to kiss him, then, "I'm off limits to you too."

With that said she turned on her heel and left the "captain" standing in her wake. Kagome quickly scanned the deck for her brother and quickly found him standing by Sango and a man wearing a purple shirt. She crossed the deck to them and smiled at Sango and Souta before looking at the other man.

"And who might you be?"

Kagome asked nicely trying to make as many friends as possible on the god forsaken ship.

"Why Milady, I am Miroku. I'm the…"

"Oh you're the first mate right?"

"Oh yes how did you know that?

"Oh, umm Inuyasha told me."

"Ah I see."

Miroku said while putting his hand to his chin in thought. He glanced at Sango and saw her with an almost wide eyed expression on her face. The expression was gone almost instantly and she shook her head riding her of her thoughts. Her face then had a sheepish expression on her face as if she was embaressed by something. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Souta's and Kagome's Conversation.

"So…What did you pack?"

"Just the essentials," Souta replied. "Here you should probably have them with you while were here." He turned around and grabbed the sack putting it in front of her so that she can grab what she needed.

"Thanks Souta." Kagome replied with a smile.

She quickly opened the bag and saw a variety of weapons that they had trained in, but not nearly the whole collection. The first items she grabbed were her double crescent blades, next to Sais they were always her favorite. She strapped the blades to her thighs. Not unsimilar to Souta's blades. Then she placed a set of daggers in her boots and one in her shirt, no one ever checks there she thought in her head. Then as a last attachment he grabbed a quiver and put it on her back. The bow she just held but could be hung over her shoulder for when she needed too hands. Kagome tied up the bag a saw Souta holding out a black glove for her. Nodding she put it on her right hands and struck a small pose. Giggling Sango spoke.

"Well you look good all decked out in gear, I don't think I'm the only one who thinks so."

Kagome looked at her strangely, before following her eyes back to the captain's deck. Inuyasha stood there leaning over the wheel just looking at her taking in everything. When he noticed her looking at him, he just smirked, got up and walked back down the stairs and into his chambers.

A/N: Short I know it's been forever since I have updated anything but I plan to change all of that. I loved the reviews, keep them coming they make me giggle. Lol

Quote: Incompetent people only run the country because incompetent people put them there.


End file.
